guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Workshop of Horrors
Overview Summary #Investigate the malfunctioning golems. #Defeat the total protection security regulator golem. #See Blimm for your reward. Obtained from :Blimm in Rata Sum Requirements :The Elusive Golemancer Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,500 Gold Dialogue :"Oh! Oh, it's you again. Hmmm. Perhaps you can help me. Yes. You can. You see, I went looking for my 'staff; it's in '''Oola's Workshop, I'm certain. It's a nice, red staff. But the golems have... they've gone crazy! With Oola gone, no one is maintaining the security golems. It must have... they must have broken down.'' :I bet the... the '''total protection security regulator' golem has a cracked circuit crystal. Yes. The TPS regulator has definitely cracked. Without a strict TPS regulator, the whole system breaks down. That must be it. Now, I can't search for my staff. If you don't help me, I'll burn the place down!"'' ::Accept: "I pity you. Yes, I will help." ::Reject: "Burn it down. Burn it all down!" ::When asked about quest: "You need to go to '''Oola's Workshop' and... and stop the TPS regulator golem. It's cracked and making the rest of the golems malfunction. They'll burn the place before I... before I can."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Xien: "I suppose you're here for the treasure, too. Let me be clear: I'm looting the workshop of that floppy-eared nuisance and you're not. If you've got a problem with that you'll have to argue the point with these "Improved" security Golems, so why don't you make it easy on yourself and just go back the way you came?" :Xien: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a workshop to raid." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Xien: "Didn't you hear me the first time? Buzz off!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Xien: "Can't you try harder? Make it a bit more... challenging?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Xien: "Didn't you hear me the first time? Buzz off!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Xien: "I shouldn't have eaten beans with breakfast this morning...." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Xien: "You've got to me kidding me." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Xien: "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Xien: "Beaten by amateurs. How embarrassing..." Intermediate Dialogue 9 (Blimm) (if have the Red Asuraline Staff in your inventory) :"Oh. Oh my! Is that my staff? Please, you must... must... let me have it back." ::Accept: "Here's your staff. Try to hang on to it this time." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "It's against regulations for you to have this." (jumps over to the reward dialogue) Intermediate Dialogue 9 (Blimm) :"Oh, thank you. You don't know how... how happy this has made me. I'm never going to lose this staff in that... that workshop again. At least I'm... I'll try not to." Reward Dialogue :"You've... ah... repaired the TPS regulator? Oh, really? Well I can't say I'm... I'm upset about that. We can... we can replace it with a new one. I'm certain next time, it won't malfunction. Thank you for... for your help. Can I have my staff back? I want my staff back." Walkthrough Level 1, as you approach the Dungeon Key, Xien will spawn, steal the key and disappear. He will reappear several times as you progress through the level and attack you. Every time his HP drops to a certain amount, he disappears again, until you finally kill him near the Dungeon Gate. Once dead, he will drop the Dungeon Key. Level 2, the Dungeon Key is possesed by a special golem, which can only be damaged using a Flux Matrix that you first power up at an Unstable Energy Source. It takes two uses of the Flux Matrix to kill the golem. Life stealing also works. Level 3 has the TPS Regulator Golem accompanied by two Flame Guardians. It is recommended to kill the Flame Guardians first, because their death disables the surrounding Fire Turrets. The TPS Golem is no big threat by itself and goes down easily for a dungeon boss. Notes *This is a repeatable quest, and can be successfully completed with henchman/heroes in about 50 minutes. *If you have the Red Asuraline Staff in your inventory, you will get additional dialogue when claiming your reward. Placing it in storage first will allow you to receive the reward without having to give him the staff. *Minion Masters are not recommended as Golems do not leave exploitable corpses. Trivia *Blimm is based on the character of Milton in Mike Judge's comedy film "Office Space". *The final boss of Oola's Lab, the TPS Regulator Golem, derives his name from "TPS reports", the loathed pieces of paperwork in Office Space. *The "red staff" is a reference to Milton's "Red Swingline". When the red stapler is taken from Milton, he tells the audience that he could burn the place down. *The quest's name is a reference to the 1960 movie "The Little Shop of Horrors". Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests